1. Technical Art of Field
The present invention relates to a rearvision mirror arranged in an interior of an automobile or the like and, more particularly, to an interior rearvision mirror assembly suitable for displaying letters or marks thereon.
2. Background Technique
A rearvision mirror for driving an automobile such as passanger car or taxi is usually arranged in an interior thereof.
In general, the interior rearvision mirror assembly, is provided with a frame on the front side thereof for supporting a mirror member and the frame is movably supported to an inner roof of the automobile.
With respect to the passanger car of this type and particularly to taxis, there is provided with a display means for displaying the condition such as "OUT-OF-SERVICE" or "EMPTY" of the passanger car at a portion near a windshield glass, thus making the arrangement near the windshield glass complex.
In view of this matter, it will be convenient to eliminate the arrangement of a display means except for the interior rearvision mirror if a display such as "OUT-OF-SERVICE" or "EMPTY" is provided for the interior rearvision mirror.